


Armiger Surprise

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: Out of the fine pieces in Noctis's arsenal, this one was an unplanned pick up.





	Armiger Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Ignoct Week Timed Quest #5 (“You put WHAT in the Armiger?")

Noctis’s eyebrow twitched as he stared wide-eyed at the large object in his hands. The fight was over and he was still glaring. There were lots of weapons at his disposal, but he was absolutely sure he never stored this one.

Ignis, looking rather proud at dispatching that Coeurl so quickly, came over to Noctis. “Is something the matter?”

His question was normal enough. When Noctis glanced at him, though, a hint of amusement had bloomed on his face. Ok, that was suspicious.

Noctis turned towards Ignis and shook the plump victim of what must’ve been a joke. “Can you explain this? I almost got killed when I pulled this out instead of my crossbow! I know I saw at least two.”

“Oh, this? Don’t be so melodramatic.” Ignis’s voice pitched up ever so innocently and Noctis now knew who was responsible for botched weaponry.

“Tell me again, you put _what_ in the Armiger?”

“Don’t you like it?”

Despite his anger, Noctis couldn’t help but look back down. Those round yellow eyes and proportionate green head were starting to grow on him. And the little knife the creature held kind of resembled one of those kitchen knives Ignis was always raving on about whenever he got the perfect slice. 

Tonberry plushies. How the heck did Ignis sneak these past him?

Noctis harrumphed, feeling his face heat up. “W-well, it’s all right. It did save our hides in the end.”

Ignis smiled at that concession. “This was all part of my plan. Rotate your weaponry to throw off the enemy. When one doesn’t work, try something unorthodox.”

“I’ll say.” Hefting the little guy in his arms, Noctis realized his stuffed Tonberry was a pretty right size. Substantial enough to throw far and it had a good weight. Not that he didn’t appreciate Iris’s enormous Moogle weapon, but it was a little hard to throw great distances.

Noctis had to thank Ignis. The Coeurl kept zapping them with lightning over and over and it had started to take its toll on Noctis’s patience. “Hey, Iggy?”

“Hmm?”

Ignis’s smirking mouth parted in surprise of his own when Noctis deftly stepped in, dropped a kiss on Ignis’s cheek and just as quickly moved back. Noctis didn’t want to make a huge fuss, but his face felt like it was as hot red as a tomato. “Thanks for the gift.”

“You’re welcome, Noct.” The kind expression behind those glasses made Noctis internally squirm. How much he loved this look coming from Ignis. 

Ignis crossed his arms thoughtfully. “Perhaps we can expand on this new line of disarming weapons.” He remained silent for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “How about exploding Chocobo dolls? Scattering fabric and loud noise may do the trick during battles.”

Noctis facepalmed, yet he couldn’t stop his grin. His advisor, always hard at work.

 


End file.
